


Another Chance

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But Valla itself isn't in or mentioned, Corrin is suspicious about her brother's actions, Dispelling doubts, Family Bonding, Frightened bandits, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, It's being used, Mention of blood, Nohr | Conquest Route, Offering comfort, Peace Meeting, Planning a picnic, Remember that 'Truth revealing Throne' that was only used in Conquest?, Ryoma is from the Conquest path, Slightly altered events, Violence, Well - Freeform, Xander being more friendly, Xander is from the Birthright path, sparing bandits, tags are out of order and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: A three-chapter fic exploring a 'what-if' scenario involving reincarnation. The first two will involve Xander and Ryoma waking up from a nightmare that involves Corrin siding on the other side... a nightmare that turns out to have actually happen. Both end up swearing to themselves that they will give Corrin more reason to choose their respective sides.The problem? The two reincarnated Princes are in the same universe/timeline.First chapter will focus on 'Birthright' Xander.Second will be 'Conquest' Ryoma.Third will be Corrin's choice.





	1. For Nohr!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> As of right now, this is the last Fates idea I have, so cheers?

Crown Prince Xander looks over the room he stands guard in… the last line of defense before his father’s throne. Corrin will arrive soon, her and her ‘Hoshidan’ army. It still angers him, that she would just abandon Nohr, the people who have raised her lovingly for over seventeen years, an effort that seems wasted now. “At your si…” Laslow starts.

“No.” Even a simple word manages to feel like the Dusk Dragon himself said it with such force that it would change fate itself. “I am challenging Corrin on my own, Laslow.”

Peri giggles, “Does that mean  **we** can smash the blood out of her troops?”

“I care not for her ‘army’, round up who you please, but do  **not** interfere with my duel.” He scoffs.

“You’re the best, Lord Xander.” She skips around, “Alright men, you heard the Crown Prince…” The rest of her chatter falls to background noise.

“Permission to speak freely?” Laslow slowly asks.

He shakes his head, “Not this time, go join the others.”

He hesitates, but ultimately nods, “Yes, Lord Xander.”

Footsteps echo from both sides as the traitor shows herself, “Corrin… you arrived.” He grips Siegfried’s handle and slowly pulls it out of its sheath, yet that simple action alone is enough to pulse its dark power. The very flames peppered around the room threaten to sizzle out.

“Big Br…”

“Do  **not** call me that.” She flinches, “Corrin, princess of the ‘Hoshidan’, I, Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander, challenge you to single combat.”

A number of whispers float about from her army, her siblings are obviously trying to get her not to, “I accept.” She states after over a minute of silence. Xander gestures towards the arena behind him and the two enter. She pulls out her ‘Blazing Yato’. “My only wish is that this would have not happened at all… you don’t understand how much this hurts me to fight you all.”

His heart falters, “The only way these gates will open is if one of us falls.” He mounts his faithful steed, “Corrin, if you do not fight with everything you have. You will die.”

She gasps, but nods, “For Hoshido!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander awoke with a startled gasp and a firm grip on the dagger under his pillow, his trained eyes scanning over his room. Wait, he is in his room? Gods, that must have been a nightmare, absolutely the longest, most detailed nightmare he had ever had.

“Lord Xander!” The call of his smooth-voiced retainer, Laslow came in, his own sword at the ready. “Gods, are you okay?” He looks tense, ready for a fight. “I heard yelling…”

“I’m fine.” He placed the dagger back in its resting spot, “Thank you for your concern, return to your post.”

Laslow breathes a sigh of relief before sheathing his sword, “Yes, Lord Xander.” He moves towards the door and exits.

The Crown Prince rises out of bed, and makes his way towards the bath, he needs to relieve his mind of those images. Corrin, siding with Hoshido? Leading an army against her Nohrian family? The idea is absurd, a product of his imagination. She would never do such a thing.

“Gods!” If he wasn’t awake before, he is now, as he looks in the mirror. Cuts and gashes line his body, open, but not bleeding. In fact, those cuts look just like the ones Corrin’s sword had made in his… was it a dream? But, he  **died** in his dream, did he actually die? If so, then why is he alive.

A thought as absurd as the scenario passed by, perhaps he did and maybe… just maybe, he was given a second chance. A second chance at what, though? Is Elise alive? Are Camilla and Leo well?

Is Corrin still with Hoshido? “Laslow!” He calls out as he exits the small bathroom and pulls his armor on.

“Yes, Lord Xander?” His retainer enters the room.

Now, how is the Crown Prince supposed to get this type of information without coming out as suspicious? “Has there been any important notices recently?” He asks as he looks his armor over, it has been recently polished. “Anything planned?”

Laslow raises an eyebrow, but otherwise simply answers, “Other than the trip to the Northern Fortress with Lady Camilla, Lady Elise, and Lord Leo? There is nothing else of importance to bring up… excluding the rising tensions with Hoshido, of course.”

Xander furrows his brow, before glancing at the clock, it’s barely even breakfast time yet, he hasn’t met with Corrin for the spar before her departure, if he were to assume that he actually did live that dream… or if it was a vision. “Inform Princess Camilla that I would like to have a talk with her, it is an important matter.” If Corrin chose Hoshido… then he needs to bring reason for her to stay with Nohr, and what better source of that type of information than the doting mother figure of the family?

“Consider it done, Lord Xander.”

Xander sighs and places his crown on his head, perhaps he is putting too much thought into this… perhaps it was all just a fantastical nightmare, but that doesn’t explain the vividness of it nor the scars that are now healing on his body. Though, if it is true, if this is either a prophecy… or he really did die and is given a second chance, regardless, there is one thing for certain. He will set things right...

Corrin will stick with Nohr.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crown Prince sat in the library, glancing over various books as he waited for the eldest Nohrian sister to arrive.

“Lord Xander…” Laslow starts, “May I speak freely?”

Xander chuckles, “You always have that right when it’s just us or the family, Laslow.”

“Of course, it just feels wrong without asking first.” The womanizer takes a breath, “You seem… stressed, more so than usual.”

“Being the Crown Prince is a heavy burden.” He gently dismisses, “It would be stranger to see me relaxed.”

“Normally, I would agree, but today you have this… troubled aura around you.” The retainer uncertainty states.

“I simply woke up from a nightmare, nothing to be concerned of…” Xander ideally flips through another book before grabbing another, he didn’t bother reading titles, and he is barely even reading the pages. Just something to pass time as Camilla makes her way here.

“There is our hard-working big brother!” Camilla announces as the doors open, “What’s troubling you, Xander?” Laslow bows his head and takes his leave.

“I…” He starts, uncertain of how to exactly word it, “I was hoping for some advice, Camilla.”

“Whatever you need.” She smiles.

“It is for Corrin, I realize that we haven’t spent as much time as we would like with her, and I was hoping we could do… something together, as a family.”

Her eyes light up, and Xander can practically see the gears turning, “Absolutely!” She pulls out a small sheet of paper from her… bra? “There are a number of spots near the Northern Fortress that I wanted to take our dear sister to, we could plan a family picnic!”

“I see you have things planned already… well, then I am leaving this to…”

She tuts and shakes her head, “ **We** are going to plan this, this is going to be a family event, so we all have to contribute.” She giggles, “I’ll get Elise and Leo immediately! Trust me when I say, we’ll give our dearest sister the best day she will ever have, a day she won’t ever forget and will always cherish!”

While Xander felt relieved with Camilla’s efforts, he couldn’t help but internally grimace at the way she worded that sentence… did Camilla also get sent back? Or was he the only one? “I am looking forward to it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t hold back, sister.” Xander calmly states, “A mercenary or bandit will not be granting you the same reprieve you are getting here.” He decided to tone back the harshness, perhaps he was too negative last time?

The adopted sister stood on the opposite side of the roof, her stance is faltering as she shakily holds her sword, both from exhaustion and the intensity of today’s bout. Unlike last time, however, Xander chose to wield a bronze sword, as Corrin does. “R-right.” She takes a breath and nods, her form becoming sturdy and she tightens her grip. “I can do this.”

She charges once more and Xander takes a defensive stance, intending on deflecting and countering the incoming slash… but then, just for a split-second as she began the attack, he saw her wielding the ‘Blazing Yato’ and his own stance faltered.  _ “For Hoshido!” _ He clearly heard the dream-Corrin’s voice yell. Corrin’s attack bit harder than it should have, and he stumbled down in an awkward manner.

Corrin’s eyes widened as she saw Xander fall down, “Big brother! Elise!” She dropped her sword and ran towards the Crown Prince, “Gods, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright.” He interrupts, even as he felt one of his wounds reopen, “You did well.” Elise pulled out her staff and closed the cut.

“Woooow,” The youngest princess gasps, “Corrin got you good.” Her expression is a mix of concern for Xander’s injury and awe for Corrin’s performance.

“It seems as if our big brother is getting old…” Leo quips as he walks closer.

“It was just a lucky hit.” Corrin dismisses. “It happens.”

“Our dear Corrin is becoming quite the fighter, isn’t she?” Camilla runs her hand through Corrin’s hair, prompting the woman to blush and mutter about how she isn’t a child anymore, “Xander has something to tell you, doesn’t he?”

Of course she would have Xander tell her, and telling from the looks he is receiving from Elise, Camilla, and Leo, there is no way he was going to be able to pass the honor off, “Corrin… sister.” He addresses her, “Ready yourself for a journey, we’re taking a trip.” He tries to remain as vague as possible.

“Really?!” She brightens up regardless, “I’m getting out of here?” She throws herself onto Xander and hugs him. He slowly returns a gentle hug. “Oh, thank you so much!” Xander smiles in kind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire Royal family and their retainers, well for Corrin it meant her Maids and Butler, trekked on a dirt path, Camilla had indicated a spot north-east of the Northern Castle. Laslow takes a deep breath, “I must say, it feels better than usual, like only half of my body will freeze instead of all of it.” Still he smiles, despite it all.

Odin gasps, “Why would my fellow agent not bring this foul notion to me, Odin Dark, earlier? I could have banished the icy claws of death that seek to torment my fellow comrade.”

Selena scoffs, “I’m pretty sure the hot air you produce would be more than enough to keep us all warm.”

“Ouch, that had to  **hurt** .” Niles smirks.

Beruka’s wyvern lets out a small cry, “Targets incoming.” The emotionless retainer announces.

“Bandits, here?” Leo scoffs, “Fools.” With his Divine Tome in hand he faces the group of  **idiots** who dare attack the entire royal family…

“Uh… boss, those are the…” One of their faces pale and he sprints off in a second’s notice.

“Camilla…” Xander notions, but she has already taken off with her own Wyvern.

“Beruka, dear.” Camilla coos as she lands in front of the fleeing bandit, “Let’s cut them off.”

“Ooo, which limb will we cut off first?” Peri’s horse neighs as she covers another spot.

“Stand down, foul knaves, Justice will prevail!” Arthur takes another spot and now the bandits are backing into each other.

“You can’t get by me, weaklings!” Effie shouts.

“Even the darkest and terrible spectres of the void will grant you no quarter.” Odin exclaims.

“Let’s string them up and make their cries known to the world…” Niles states.

By now, all possible exits have been covered, yet despite the impossibility of the bandits getting anything done, Corrin shakes as her grip on her sword falters.  _ ‘That’s right, she hates fighting…’ _ Xander recalls, he gently walks over to his little sister and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Th-They didn’t do anything… They want to run…” She is still trembling. “But…”

She stops as he moves his hand away and approaches the ring that the royals and their retainers have form, Effie and Odin automatically take a step apart to let the Crown Prince in, then close it just as fast. “You would dare assault not just  **my** people, but Nohrian royalty?” His voice booms out, and the bandits shrink back. He unsheathes his own Divine Sword, and Siegfried pulses a dark energy. “This is something I will not stand for…” He readies his blade…

And slams it into the dirt, “But, in light of my younger sister, Corrin’s, wishes, you will have  **one** chance.” Everyone else goes silent, “Drop your weapons and leave, I will not grant you the same mercy again.”

The bandits shake, but eagerly comply, “Y-Yes, of course Cr-Crown Prince! W-We’re changed men! We swear it!” The leader quickly nods.

Satisfied Xander notions towards the spot he entered from, “Let them leave.” Effie and Odin part once more and the Bandits sprint off. He sighs and draws Siegfried from the ground, before sheathing it once more.

“B-Big brother?” Corrin approaches him, yet despite the curiosity and anxiety clouding her eyes, there is a distinct air of love and admiration, “Did you mean that… you let them go… because  **I** wanted them to live?”

Xander simply nods, “I realize I have devoted most, if not all of my attention to my duties, and it has occurred to me that I should spare time for my family’s concerns. So yes, little sister, I did this for you.”

Tears start to stream from her eyes and she carelessly tosses her sword aside, before leaping at her big brother and wrapping her arms around him, “Thank you so much, big brother… you don’t understand how much that means to me…”

Xander smiles,  _ ‘That should be more than enough to have her choose Nohr… but I’ll keep pushing, just to be sure. I… Nohr will not lose her again.’ _


	2. For Hoshido!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma awakens from a nightmare that involved Corrin siding with Nohr. But, he didn't even save her yet.
> 
> Then he realizes it was, in fact, real, since there is only one blade in the entire world that would have left a scar like the one on his stomach... his own Divine Blade, Raijinto.
> 
> The High Prince makes the decision to make sure Corrin feels welcomed when she returns to Hoshido... this time, she will side with her blood-family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Second verse, same as the first...
> 
> At least the third chapter won't be as samey.

_ “For Nohr!” _ Ryoma dodges another strike from his blood-sister’s blade, she called it the ‘Shadow Yato’, a perverse form of the holy blade she found after her dragon transformation… an event that happened less than a year ago. The only question that ran through his mind is… why? Why did she leave her blood-related family? What did the Nohrians do to her? Another strike landed true and he staggered… Why couldn’t he find the will to fight back with all of his might? It is no boast or cockiness if he said he is leagues above Corrin, as Crown Prince Xander is the only person he knows of that could match his own prowess.

No, he knew the answer to that question, even after all she has done, he still wants Corrin back, to be family once more, so his mind and body refuses to land anything that will permanently scar or disable her in any form or fashion… despite her not showing the same reserves. He finally falters and gasps in pain as he falls to his knees, he was so focused on trying to get he back that he lost the duel. A minute passes, than another, finally he looks back up and see tears glistening in her eyes, “What are you waiting for!” He yells, “You won! Why do you hold back now?!”

Her stance falters, “I…”

“CORRIN!” King Garon’s voice booms, “If you don’t kill him, you  **will** be branded a traitor and I will have your head myself.”

Still she remains frozen, a look of sorrow on her face, no, he knows what must be done. “By my honor, I will not let you take me.” He wearily grabs his Divine Sword once more, “Death before dishonor.” Were the last three words he spoke before he plunged Raijinto into himself…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“GODS!” He wakes up less than a minute later, breathing heavily. “Wh-what…”

“Lord Ryoma!” Both Saizo and Kagero are next to his bed, shurikens at the ready. “Where is the threat?” Saizo asks.

“It… was a nightmare.” He shakes his head,  _ ‘And by the gods, one of the longest and most detailed nightmares I ever had.’ _ “Return to your posts.”

The two Ninjas share a glance, “Of course, Lord Ryoma.” And they leave the room just as quickly and quietly.

The High Prince rubs his face with his hands, willing the atrocious images away.  _ ‘We still need to get her back, gods only know what those damn Nohrians are doing to her…’ _ He gets up and heads to the washroom and gets a handful of cold water, then splashes it on his face. “We will be a… ow!” He felt some residual water sting him, looking down he saw, “No…” He had a thin scar on his stomach, with the tell-tale burn mark of his Raijinto surrounding it. “It… wasn’t a dream?” He traced the scar with his hand, it still burns.  _ ‘But…’ _ Steeling himself, he grabs his armor and sword, “I’m going to train.” He announces to seemingly no-one, but he knows his retainers are there.

Daylight hasn’t even shown itself when he arrives in the training yard, he places a hand on the hilt of his sword, focuses his eyes on a wooden dummy halfway across the area from him, then he closes his eyes, takes a breath, and finally unsheathes the blade so quickly, that only the most experienced fighters would have seen it happen. The effect is immediate as a thin, curved wave of electricity is shot out, slicing the dummy diagonally.

“There isn’t anyone else here, and you still feel the need to show off.” Takumi’s voice echoed.

He startles,  _ ‘If he’s alive, then… is this the afterlife? Were we all killed?’ _ He nods, “Good morning to you as well, little brother.”  _ ‘But if I am dead, then why am I in pain still?’ _

He shrugs and draws his Divine Bow, a string magically forms along with an arrow, “Well, better triple your training.”

He chuckles, “So I can stay ahead of you?”

He stops and turns, giving him a strange look, “A Nohrian invasion is no joking matter, you should know that.”

_ ‘Gods, the only real explanation now is… I was sent back in time. Did the Dawn Dragon give me a second chance? To give Corrin more reason to stay with us?’ _ He internally smiles, yes, that has to be it and by the gods he will take the opportunity, because there is one fact in his mind right now…

Corrin will stay with Hoshido.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the day will truly prove if he has been reborn. While yes, Sakura, Hinoka, Takumi, and their mother, Queen Mikoto are all alive and well, there was still a lingering doubt in his mind that maybe he was in the afterlife.

So, if that isn’t true, then Corrin will be here soon, unconscious, but alive in the hands of Rinkah. He rubs his hands together in an effort to keep the cold away. Assuming that he was brought back to life and given another chance, what would he do? Queen Mikoto’s assassination forced him to work in her stead… before the war started and he had to head out.

Hinoka probably won’t have any ideas, like him, she has spent nearly everyday just, she probably even harder than him. Takumi? He needs to make sure his little brother doesn’t start vocally berating their sister. That just leaves Sakura,  _ ‘Gods, all of us are so intent on saving her that we don’t exactly have anything… planned.’ _ He sighs,  _ ‘or… maybe the others do have something planned?’ _ Well, he won’t know until he asks.

“Lord Ryoma? Got her.” Rinkah walks in with an unconscious Corrin draped over her shoulder, seemingly unbothered by the added weight. The Flame Tribe woman gently places her down.

“Thank you, Rinkah.” He gives her a genuine smile, but Rinkah remains silent.  _ ‘That’s right, it took nearly the entire war to have passed before she opened up to anyone.’ _ So, the two awkwardly sat there, with Ryoma tending to Corrin and Rinkah trying to look like she wants to be in such an enclosed space.

Ryoma opens his mouth to speak, but Saizo rushes in, “Lord Ryoma! Faceless have been spotted, Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka’s path back has been blocked.”

“Gods… Saizo, Kagero, watch over Corrin. Rinkah, Kaze, with me.” He orders.

“What if Lady Corrin wishes to join you?” Kagero asks.

“If she wishes to fight, then guide her to me. Let’s move!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything is still going as he remembers, Rinkah bringing Corrin back, Faceless assaulting his other two sisters, the peaceful trip back to Hoshido…

Mother’s assassination.  _ ‘Gods, why didn’t I think of stopping that?!’ _ He was so caught up in making sure Corrin had her every want and need covered that the idea of protecting their  **own** mother slipped his mind. Corrin had started that phase of being strangely distant as she recovers from the trauma of what had happened.

She is always seen clutching her Dragonstone like she will die if she doesn’t, the way her eyes dart from spot to spot in every room. She hasn’t even bothered to touch Yato after she placed it in her room,  _ ‘And it hurts even more to see this her doing this a second time.’ _ Corrin starts to tremble if a room fills up, she’ll jump if a sudden spike of sound happens near her…

And he didn’t know what to do about it. He tried approaching her to offer comfort, while yes, she does accept it, she still remains tense and wary.  _ ‘She is afraid someone else will be assassinated… damn the Nohrians!’ _ So, he keeps pushing, doing everything he can to make sure nothing scares her. In fact, he does it so much that the others take note.

One day, Hinoka places a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, let Sakura and me take over for a while, okay?” She smiles, “You need to get some sleep.”

“Thank you, sister.” He smiles and stretches out. He looks Corrin over once more, she’s finally sleeping peacefully, the usual nightmares that have been plaguing her are thankfully absent. Thinking of that, Takumi has laid off on the accusations after a stern talk, though he still doesn’t spend as much time as he could with her. With that, he returns to his room and readies himself for a much-needed nap.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Big brother?” Corrin peaks her head into the dining hall and her eyes dart to every little corner and shadow.

Ryoma offers her a gentle smile and it soothes her slightly, “Come in, Corrin.” She slowly nods and carefully enters the room, then takes a seat next to him. “How are you?”

“Better, thanks to you.” She smiles, but there is  **still** a tenseness around her. “You’ve done so much for me.” Her grip on her Dragonstone seems to tighten, “I… I’m sorry.”

His heart drops, “For?”

“I got mother killed…” Tears form in her eyes, “And don’t say it wasn’t my fault! That weird man wanted  **me** dead and… and mother gave herself for me! Please, don’t hate me.”

Wait, is that what was bothering her? She was worried that everyone would despise her? All because she believed mother was killed because of her. “Corrin,” He instantly regrets saying her name so suddenly, because she jumped in place, “You are family, I couldn’t bring myself to feel that way. No, there isn’t a thing in this world that you would do to cause me to feel hatred.” The statement comes true, from his heart.  _ ‘Because sadly, I  _ **_know_ ** _ it to be true, I couldn’t fight with all my might even after all her Nohrian counterpart had done.’ _

A moment passes, before a huge smile graces her face, “Thank you! I was so worried that… I love you, big brother. I love you, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi and…” She dissolves into tears, but thankfully, they are of joy.

He brings her into a hug and for once, she eases into it, “I am so relieved you are back, sister.”

“...Me too.” She mumbles into his chest.

There, he managed to dispel any doubts she had about her family.  _ ‘Is that what drove her away last time? How did I fail to figure that out?’ _ And if it is, then he can sleep peacefully knowing she’ll side with Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one!


	3. I... Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has lived almost her entire life in the Northern Castle, with only frequent visits from her family to bring her a true happiness.
> 
> Elise, the ball of happiness. Leo, the one she would go to for questions about... anything, really. Camilla, the doting mother figure. Xander, the stern and duty-bound big brother... who seemingly changed to a doting, caring father figure overnight.
> 
> Corrin has grown suspicions, it is such a stark contrast that it gives her a 'sinking' feeling in her stomach, which only grows bigger when Ryoma, who should also be a stern big brother, starts acting in a similar manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Surprise, surprise, the third chapter is shooting down the Revelations path.

Corrin had been so used being locked in the Northern Castle for so long that being out of it felt weird. Nearly anything could overwhelm her. Seeing flowers, feeling the rain pour down, squinting when the sun beamed around her, the cool, gentle breeze of the wind. But she tolerated her isolation because of her family, the joyful Elise, the motherly Camilla, the wise Leo, and the stern Xander…

Who strangely turned into the caring, big brother Xander overnight. Not that she was complaining, but it was such a huge change that it caught her off guard.  _ ‘Although, now I have to admit that it actually bothered me.’ _ He stopped using Siegfried to train her, instead choosing to wield a cheap Bronze Sword, he stopped whipping her with harsh, but true statements about the outside world…

He took her and her family on a picnic. He let bandits go because that is what she wanted.  _ ‘All of those things are not what I know big brother for. Xander is stern, commanding. Xander isn’t doting and easily swayed.’ _ It bothered her, again, not that she is complaining, but it still felt… off. Camilla told her it was because he had an epiphany of sorts.

But that wasn’t the worst, the most disturbing one was actually that duel, the first time Xander used a Bronze Sword. He looked weary, beaten, his breathing was ragged. Sure, she barely noticed at first, but the signs of a long and draining battle became immediately apparent. He staggered when she struck him, his counters lacked power, his movements looked sluggish.  _ ‘And gods, when he fell…’ _ Her heart shattered when he fell to the ground, but immediately tried to shrug it off.  _ ‘He would never let himself get that injured…  _ **_how_ ** _ did he get that weary?’ _

All of this and more was contributing to this strange sinking feeling in her stomach. She asked Leo about that specific feeling, but omitting why she felt it. He responded with an explanation of the ‘sixth’ sense, a hunch, something that has yet to be properly figured out, but the common ground is that you should heed its warning, because somehow your body knows something that your mind doesn’t.

The problem? She doesn’t know what exactly it’s warning her about.

“What are we doing today, big brother?” She asked Xander as he looked over some papers.

The man sighed, “I’m afraid that I  **need** to finish this, sister.” He gestures at the enormous stack of papers near him, “I am… a little behind.”

The sinking feeling returned,  _ ‘This is something else Big Brother would never let happen. He is always on top of his work, so I feel horrible that his constant attention to me caused him to fall so far behind.’ _ She nods, “Okay! Good luck!” She smiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strangeness didn’t stop there, unfortunately. When she was knocked out cold by Rinkah and brought to Ryoma, the  **same** events started happening again. Here is her big brother, by blood this time, tending to her every want and need as if he was replacing Jakob. She tried to keep her requests few and far, but he had a way of getting the actual desire out of her.  _ ‘But, he has more free time, Queen Mikoto doesn’t shove extra work on him, like King Garon did to Xander.’ _

It felt weird, especially since Ryoma seems to be as skilled with his Divine Weapon as Xander is, which means he is also skimping on training to spend time with her. He too, ended up taking her on tours, picnics, almost anything that meant he was bonding with her…

Even when she tried to push everyone away after Mother died. She feared her Hoshidan siblings would hate her, that they all shared feelings like Takumi first treated her with… which he thankfully stopped doing seemingly overnight. Corrin would push them back, Ryoma would bring himself closer. Her big brother at first had the wrong idea, she overheard him talking about how she was seemingly wary of every shadow, every corner, worried about how someone would assassinate another.

And while yes, that was a concern, it wasn’t nearly as prominent as the fact that they would push her out of the castle, imprison her for having the Queen die for her. Then that one day came along and Ryoma dispelled the doubt… in a rather worrisome manner.  _ ‘There isn’t  _ **_anything_ ** _ I could do that would cause him to hate me?’ _ The sinking feeling increased ten-fold after hearing that, something was wrong.

So now, she stands before the Hoshidan throne, Mother told her that sitting on it would reveal untold truths, then suggested Corrin use it to regain her memories, at first Corrin had been hesitant. Yet, it turned out she didn’t need to use it, since her dragon transformation brought them back. Now though? Now she  **wants** to use it, she  **wants** to know why both of her big brothers are acting the way they are… she  **wants** to know what this sinking feeling is trying to warn her about.

“I need to know.” She keeps repeating as she forces her bare feet to move up the steps, one at a time. “Something is wrong,” Another step, “Xander wasn’t acting like he normally would,” Another, “He was falling so far behind on his work… for me.” The stone suddenly feels so cold, “He shouldn’t have been that exhausted,” Why is the floor so cold? She never had that problem, “Ryoma acts more like a Butler than the High Prince,” It is so cold that it is starting to hurt, “He shirks whatever duty he has to tend to me,” Her feet stop registering the cold, like they have been frozen over. She stops, all she has to do is turn around and sit. “I need to know.” She takes a breath and sits on the throne… and she wishes she hadn’t.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her mind’s eye, she stood in a room she remembers seeing in Castle Krakenburg, it is the last large room before King Garon’s throne room. Her eyes scan the area,  _ ‘It feels so wrong in here…’ _ She jumps in place as Leo and Xander are looking at her with such  **disdain** that it physically makes her sick. Camilla has a look of disappointment and Elise is crying openly.

“You abandoned us.” She heard, but it didn’t come from any of their mouths, she turns around, still no one, she looks back at the others… and dry heaves. Leo and Camilla have disappeared… and Elise lies died. The tell-tale sign of Siegfried’s dark red and black colored burn across her chest.  _ ‘Why did Xander kill her?’ _ But as if fate wants to sicken her more, time seems to rewind and suddenly there is another Corrin. She is wielding a blade that looks just like her own Yato, but it has a… holy aura?

Elise rises and stands in front of the other Corrin, time keeps rewinding, “Stop fighting, please!” Her voice echoes throughout the room. Time stops and flows once more, “Stop fighting, please!” Then she shrieks as Xander’s blade meets the ball of sunshine’s chest, rather than Corrin. “We’re supposed to be… family.” Xander looks like he is dying on the inside…

But still draws his blade against the other Corrin. “Elise’s dying wish is for us to stop, but…” Other Corrin states.

“Draw your blade, Corrin. The only way you are leaving alive is if you beat me in the duel.” Corrin chokes on a sob,  _ ‘What happened?’ _

“Big…”

“Do  **not** call me that.” Corrin’s heart shatters at the declaration, what kind of ‘truth’ is this? Why would the throne show her such a horrid scene?  _ ‘Get me out of here! I don’t want to see this!’ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne wasn’t done with her yet and now she stands in a room she doesn’t recognize. Braziers line the walls as Ryoma sits cross-legged at once end, meditating. For a second she believed this would be a good truth…

But like last time, her four siblings were now suddenly standing in front of her, with that same message, “You abandoned us.” She frantically looks around, the voice is still coming from somewhere else.

Three of them disappear this time… only for Takumi to fall from the sky, as if he was pushed off a tall wall. But he survives it, as a dark sinister aura envelopes him, then he runs away, leaving her with just Ryoma.

“For Nohr!” She hears… another Corrin, her Yato looks corrupted as a sinister aura covers it. She swings her blade at Ryoma.

“STOP IT! I DON’T WANT TO SEE THIS!” She cries out and staggers back.

“Death before dishonor.” She opened her eyes and regrets it, Ryoma impales himself with his own Divine Weapon.

“Why? Why am I being shown this?” Tears fall. “Get me out of here!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrin kept to herself after that, absolutely refusing any contact, she ignored everyone. She regrets sitting on that throne.  _ ‘What do those two ‘truths’ have to do with Xander and Ryoma…’ _ Then it clicks, they don’t want her to leave them, but… if they are  **both** babying her, then.

A book she remembers reading back in the Northern Castle pops in, it was a fictional book, and one chapter covered the topic of reincarnation.  _ ‘Then… Xander and Ryoma…’ _ It made sense, the chapter suddenly made so much more sense. Xander was reborn from a time where Corrin sided with Hoshido. Ryoma was reborn from a time where Corrin sided with Nohr.

That night, she made a decision…

She will bring Hoshido and Nohr together, whatever it takes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrin stands in a battlefield, Hoshido on one side, Nohr on the other. Only Azura and Jakob remain next to her. “Corrin, you need to return to us.” It is Xander.

“We are your true family, please, stay with Hoshido!” Ryoma counters.

“No!” The volume of her response startles Azure and Jakob. “I… won’t. I can’t. Please, stop this… nonsense! Make a truce, come together!” Tears start streaming down her face, “Xander! Ryoma! If you two truly will do anything for me, then stop this! I refuse to fight against Hoshido or Nohr.”

A pause, no, an intense silence, even time itself seems to have stopped. A minute, another minute, and all Corrin can do is tremble as she waits. Jakob wipes her tears away, Azura soothes her tenseness with that beautiful song she used to bring her back from her enraged draconic state…

Then it all repeats, weapons remained unsheathed, both Ryoma and Xander declare if she won’t join a side, that they will consider her a traitor. In that moment, Corrin lost the will to fight at all. She looks at both families, her Yato, Jakob, Azura, and sends a quick prayer to the gods. “I refuse to partake in this…” She thrusts Yato in the ground and runs away.

“Lady Corrin!” Jakob sprints after her, Azura close behind, but neither can bring Yato to her, only she can wield it.

“Corrin?” Azura asks.

But she keeps running,  _ ‘Why? They told me they would do anything! Why did they  _ **_lie_ ** _?!’ _ Corrin trips and she slides against the grass. “I can’t…”

“Lady Corrin, please.” Jakob helps her up and wipes the grass and dirt stains off of her.

“I have a suggestion.” Azura abruptly states, “We can petition Duke Izana for a peace meeting.”

Jakob nods, “The Duke is known for running one of the two only neutral settlements in the world, if anyone can bring Nohr and Hoshido together, it is he.”

Corrin nods, “Then… that is what we’ll do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Duke is something else, but one thing that really stood out, he had the gift of foresight. Izana already had letters ready when she arrived with Jakob and Azura.

“You are here… earlier than I expected.” He comments, then hums, “This is the first time the First Dragons’ information was incorrect.” He hands the letters to a pair of messengers, “Regardless, welcome to Izumo!” He openly smiles.

Corrin looks around, “Did you foresee everything?” The two are in a private room.

He taps a finger on his chin, “Well, I saw you and both Hoshidan and Nohr coming for my exquisitely planned peace meeting, but… I saw more than just you three. You already had formed a sizeable force,” He looks her over, “You also had Yato.”

“I left it at the battlefield,” She starts to tremble again, “I… Did you foresee me sitting on something really important?

His eyes light up, “The throne of Shirasagi? No, you avoided it the whole time.”

_ ‘Wow, he really has seen a lot.’ _ She gulps, “Well, I did. And I… Duke Izana, do you know anything about reincarnation?”

He hums and bobs his head, then nods, “I’ve heard bits and pieces, nothing major.”

“Well… Xander and Ryoma have been tending to literally everything I wanted while I was with them… and at first it made no sense. They love me, yes, but they aren’t that type of person. Then… then I sat on the throne and…” Tears flow openly once more, “First, it showed me siding with Hoshido… then it showed me siding with Nohr and, and…”

“I see… Not literally of course, no fortunes right now.” His goofy comment brought a small smile on her face. “But, that would explain why you ran straight here.” He clears his throat, “I assure you, Lady Corrin, I will do everything in my power to make sure peace is obtained.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izana commented on how Ryoma and Xander also didn’t arrive in his visions, and that they arrived earlier than expected and now, Izana, Ryoma, Xander, and Corrin are in a room together. “Princes and Princess, I have called you here to negotiate a peace treaty… even though things have… changed.”

“There will only be peace when she returns to Nohr!” Xander.

“You stole her from us once, I won’t let it happen again!” Ryoma.

Izana claps his hands, “Allow me to expedite this. Crown Prince Xander, High Prince Ryoma… do either of you believe in reincarnation?”

The two startle, “Of course not.” Xander scoffs, but his body language says otherwise.

“That is an absurd idea.” Ryoma is in the same state.

He sighs, “And I thought being truthful was a part of being honorable…”

“I sat on Shirasagi’s throne.” Corrins starts as another set of tears start flowing, “It showed me siding with Hoshido… then Nohr. Please, I don’t want everyone to keep fighting. Please, make peace. For me.”

Another pause, “Yes.” Ryoma is the first to break the silence, “I thought it was a nightmare at first, but after I woke up, I saw the unmistakable mark of my Raijinto through my chest. Over the weeks I believed that yes, it was no nightmare, nor was I wandering through the afterlife… I was reborn, I thought I was given another chance, to make sure Corrin stayed with Hoshido.”

Xander nods, “I too, woke from what I thought was a nightmare, but my body was riddled with scars that match the blade Corrin wielded, I eventually believed that I was given a second chance, to have Corrin return to Nohr.”

“But, it seems as if you were given a second chance for something else entirely.” Izana goads them.

Another tense silence, then Ryoma extends his hand, “A chance for peace.”

Xander completes the handshake, “To prevent what we already experienced once.”

Corrin has a huge smile on her face, “A chance for all of us to be a family!” She brings them both into a hug, “Thank you, Izana!”

“Me? All I did was sit here and carefully provoked them to get the truth out of their lips.” Izana laughs, “The work here was a combined effort, Ryoma, Xander, Corrin… and whoever brought the princes back to life.” He claps his hands, “Now! How about a feast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
